Danza del Vientre
by Caelius
Summary: ¿Hermione será capaz de hacer el reto propuesto por Ron? ¿en verdad a Ron le interesa que su amiga gane el reto, o es por algo más? HHr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío

**Danza del Vientre**

**Parte 1**

-¡Sabes perfectamente quien lleva la razón ahora Hermione¡no siempre puedes tenerla tu!

Un acalorado pelirrojo discutía con la que se hacía llamar su mejor amiga. Se conocían desde que ambos tenían 11 años, pero todavía, y a pesar de que ya tenían 23, seguían discutiendo igual o más que entonces.

-pero es que como siempre¡yo llevo razón! – Hermione Granger era una persona bastante testaruda y cabezota cuando se lo proponía - ¿a qué si Luna?

La rubia de su lado sorbió el líquido violeta con su cañita y agitó el resto del contenido de su vaso.

-¿tú que quieres que yo te conteste Hermione? – dijo risueña la señora de Weasley

-¡que yo llevo razón!

Luna suspiró divertida. Su marido y su amiga eran caso aparte. Aunque claro ahora Ron llevaba razón, y no porque fuera su pareja. Antes de contestar echó una ojeada al pub mágico en el que estaban.

-¿quieres que sea objetiva? – Luna mordisqueó su cañita y sus ojos brillaron

-¡odio cuando sacas tu parte Ravenclaw! – se frustró Hermione cruzando los brazos – a ver¿por qué no tengo razón?

Ron gruñó desesperado. Menos mal que estaba vez sólo estaban los tres, si llega a estar también el otro cabezota de turno¡hubiera sido todo un caos!

-¿para qué mierd… - Ron apretó los puños y se serenó cuando Luna posó su mano en su brazo¡Hermione le hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenía! - ¿para qué quieres aprender a bailar eso si no lo enseñas¿para qué te sirve?

Hermione lo miró indignada. Lo que ella aprendía servía para mucho. Bueno, para mucho, mucho, no. Pero ella tenía algunas tardes libres y odiaba desperdiciar el tiempo, así que se apuntó. Esas cosas exóticas siempre le habían llamado la atención y aprender a bailar la danza del vientre la capturó desde el principio.

-Para…para aprender cosas nuevas, que nunca vienen mal, para saber mover mejor mi cuerpo, para…

-Si, si muy bien – dijo Ron exasperado – Hermione llevas siete meses aprendiendo a bailar eso y ni siquiera hemos visto tu cadera moverse con un ritmo de baile desde entonces¿no crees que llevo razón si digo que no te sirve aprender algo sino lo demuestras?

-¡yo si lo demuestro, que tu no lo veas es distinto! – dijo apurando su bebida – y hay os quedáis – la castaña, enfadada, se levantó y salió

Detestaba que el pelirrojo tuviera razón. Ya sabía bailar perfectamente la danza del vientre. La verdad es que le gustaba mucho y se sentía satisfecha consigo misma al saber nuevas cosas. Pero Ron seguía teniendo razón¿para qué aprender algo si no lo enseñaba?

Entró en su departamento.

-Hola Hermione¿qué tal con Ron y Luna? Acabo de llegar del Ministerio

Y ahí estaba el motivo del porque se había apuntado a esas clases

-Bien, bien. Siento que no hayas podido venir. Voy a tomar una ducha.

Harry le sonrió desde el sofá y continúo leyendo la correspondencia. Suspiró. Todavía se preguntaba que hacía viviendo con él. Fácil. Los tres amigos habían decidido independizarse a los 20 años y claro pasaron dos años maravillosos juntos los tres, hasta que se casó Ron. Y claro, no iba a vivir ahí con su esposa. De eso hacía ya unos ocho meses.

Llenó la bañera y entró. Echó la cabeza atrás y sumergió brazos y piernas. La conclusión de todo aquello había sido que ella acabó viviendo sola con Harry. No se podía ir diciendo que estar tanto tiempo a solas con él la incomodaba. Pero claro la señorita perfecta encontró una solución: apuntarse a clases de danza del vientre, y así, a todas las horas que pasaba a solas con él le podía restar las ocho horas semanales que gastaba en esas clases.

Sonrió satisfecha. Ahora solo cabía esperar que ese baño le quitara todo el calor del cuerpo, para evitar así el posible calor que podría tener durante la cena, ya que su gran "amigo" cenaba siempre en pijama, es decir, con unas simples calzonas.

Hermione hundió la cabeza en el agua fresca de la bañera.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

-esto tiene que acabar – dijo Ron

El matrimonio Weasley se dirigía a su hogar dando un paseo por las calles londinenses.

-Esto harto de ver ese miradas entre mis dos mejores amigos y que se la pasen actuando como estúpidos

-**N**o puedes hacer nada Ron. Tiene que salir de ellos – dijo Luna tomando su mano

-Pero Luna¿sabes que el otro día Harry me dijo que corto con su novia porque odiaba los hipogrifos¿y que cortó con la anterior por que el castaño de su pelo era demasiado oscuro¡esto es colmo!

-Curioso – dijo Luna sonriendo – Hermione terminó su noviazgo con Brian porque no le gustaba las tartas de calabaza ni tampoco montar en escobas

-¿qué? – chilló Ron - ¡si ella odia las escobas!

-Pero no odia ver volar a cierta persona – sonrió Luna – a pesar de que me parece una excusa muy tonta para dejar a un chico

-Yo creí que haciendo ver a Hermione que ya sabía bailar la danza esa, dejaría las clases y pasaría más tiempo con Harry – Ron pateó una lata y agarró más fuerte la mano de Luna

-¡oh! Ron, se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa – Luna paró en seco y estalló en carcajadas – al final va a venir bien que Hermione sepa bailar

-Me asustas cuando sacas tu vena maquiavélica

-Hermione odia perder¿no? Pues propongámosle un reto

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Si Ronald Weasley creía que ella no iba a poder con eso, lo llevaba claro, menuda era Hermione Granger. Ron había echo una gran tontería. No sólo la había retado sino que la había conducido a su propio terreno, llevándolo a él a una dura y certera pérdida. Tenía todo a su favor.

_Hermione, _

_Ya que siempre quieres llevar la razón, te propongo algo. Prometo no discutirte en los próximos doce meses si eres lo suficientemente valiente para superar este reto, y eso que es sumamente difícil. Si eres capaz de bailar la danza del vientre delante de Luna y de mí, has ganado. Tendrás que vestirte como requiere, bailar esa música y adecuar el ambiente._

_Un saludo, _

_Ronald Weasley_

_

* * *

_

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, este es un fic que me lleva rondando bastante tiempo en la cabeza. Estará dividido en tres partes y contendrá lemon (por eso está en esta sección). Lo único que espero es que os guste y me obsequieis con vuestra opinión.

Si alguien que está leyendo El pasado nunca muere leo esto, digo que no he abandonado el otro fic, es que este tenía que sacarlo ya de mi cabeza.

Espero vuestros comentarios.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a su autora. La letra de esta canción es Rai Khaled, pero lamento decir que no se su significado.

**Danza del vientre**

**Parte 2**

Cuando Harry llegó al departamento y entró en la cocina, la sonrisa en la cara de Hermione lo espantó. La chica, apoyada contra la encimera, leía una carta con expresión de superioridad. Llevaba puestos unos shorts negros de lycra, dejando todas las piernas al descubierto, y una camiseta holgada de color blanco anudada debajo del pecho. Las dichosas sesiones de ese baile que tomaba le habían sentado divinamente.

-¿Harry? – no se había dado cuenta, pero su mirada llevaba fija en su ombligo un ratillo largo

-Eh, hola¿qué te sucede? – dijo señalando la carta sacando la vista del ombligo de la castaña

-No pasa nada – Hermione se puso nerviosa nada más pensar que Harry la viera bailando – me tengo que ir. Tengo las clases. Te he dejado algo de comida en la nevera

-gracias Hermione – el chico la vio salir y ponerse una túnica encima de su indumentaria. Menos mal que esas clases solo eran para chicas, en su vida dejaría que otro tío la viera con esos shorts.

-¡Hasta luego! –Hermione cogió su mochila y desapareció por la chimenea. Otra tarde más que pasaría solo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Tenía todo preparado, pero estaba nerviosa. Nunca había bailado delante de nadie. El temor al ridículo casi podía con ella.

Había pasado toda la tarde preparando todo en la casa. Lo peor había sido echar a Harry de allí esa noche, sin embargo, lo había conseguido.

Flashback

-Harry¿me harías un gran favor? – Hermione levantaba de la mesa los platos sucios de la cena

-a ver, dime – Harry, que lavaba la ensaladera, se volvió a ella

Hermione controló un suspiro mordiéndose el labio. Por el pecho desnudo de Harry corría el agua que le había salpicado. Esto era demasiada tensión para ella.

-Es que necesito la casa para mañana noche

-¿quieres que no esté? – Harry la miró ceñudo, no soportaría un novio bajo ese techo

-Eso es. Pero no te preocupes que no será toda la noche – le prometió segura

-Pero… - eso era dejarle el camino demasiado libre al tipo

-por favor Harry – la chica le había agarrado del brazo. Tendría que ponerse una camiseta con las mangas hasta los nudillos. Se tensaba al sentir las manos de Hermione contra su propia piel.

-Bueno – suspiró, no soportaba esa mirada miel – pero que sea rápido

-¡claro Harry¡muchas gracias! – la chica saltó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y siguió recogiendo la mesa.

Fin Flashback

Observó de nuevo su alrededor. El salón estaba levemente oscurecido. Velas aromáticas estratégicamente colocadas y sólo iluminando el sitio donde ella iba a bailar. Había perfumado el ambiente y colgado algunas telas de gasa livianas en las estanterías. Por último, como había visto en algunas fotos, había llenado el suelo de pétalos, pero solo cubriendo la zona en donde ella bailaría. Un ancho sofá en frente, esperando a los visitantes.

Suspiró.

Estaba nerviosa. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo de la entrada y se recolocó unos mechones castaños. Le había costado trabajo conseguir la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, pero por los menos lo había intentado. Su profesora le había prestado parte de las ropas que portaba.

Su cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto, sin embargo no estaba desnuda. Llevaba un top en tonos fucsias en el pecho, del cual colgaban telas transparentes de formas dispares que cubrían su vientre, pero sin taparlo totalmente. Abajo tenía puesto una especie de braguitas del mismo tono que el top. De ella salían incontables pañuelos de tela transparente, alguno de ellos acabando en cascabeles. Las braguitas tenía destellos dorados y se había puesto unas cadenitas doradas a su alrededor. Para rematar el atuendo, llevaba brazaletes dorados en la parte superior de los brazos y en los tobillos.

Fue de nuevo al salón y vio que estaba todo, e incluso la música preparada. El reloj marcaba las nueve menos cuarto. El matrimonio Weasley llegaría a las en punto. Así había quedado con Ron. Ella estaría en su cuarto y Luna y él llegarían por la chimenea y se sentarían en el sofá, esperando que Hermione empezará a las nueve en punto su espectáculo. Hermione sonrió tranquilizándose. Había sido mejor planearlo así, ella no tendría que ver la cara de sus amigos hasta después, por lo cual no le daría tiempo a morirse de la vergüenza.

Menos cinco.

Cogió la última tela y fue al espejo de su cuarto. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola desde donde caía todo su pelo rizado, que había intercalado con finos hilos dorados. Se colocó la tela transparente, agarrándola en sus orejas, para cubrirse medio rostro. No estaba segura si las bailarinas de la danza del vientre llevaban eso, pero a ella desde niña le había encantado el toque misterioso que daba esa tela al sólo mostrar sus ojos.

Estaba lista. Sólo cabía esperar el ruido de la chimenea.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry miraba taciturno el contenido del vaso medio vacío. Había quedado con Ron y el pelirrojo ya llevaba un retraso de diez minutos.

-Harry¡lo siento! Luna me entretuvo un poco porque se había comprado una lenc…

-Vale, vale, no hace falta que entres en los detalles – Harry chasqueó la lengua – pero si estabas ocupado, haberme avisado y nos veíamos otro día. Te llamé porque iba a estar aburrido esta noche.

Ron sonrió. Luna siempre tenía razón. La había asegurado que Hermione evitaría a toda costa que Harry estuviera en su casa esa noche y su rubia particular había acertado en sus predicciones. Pero optó tomar el papel de amigo ofendido.

-¡oh! Muy bien, yo como segundo plato¿no? – hizo un mohín con los labios

-No quise decir eso Ron – el moreno se avergonzó – es que Hermione me pidió que no fuera a casa esta noche y…

-Eso fue porque yo se lo dije – comentó Ron y bebió un buche de la cerveza de mantequilla que había pedido. El espectáculo iba a comenzar

-…y por eso estoy aqu… ¿qué¿qué tu hiciste qué?

-Porque vamos a darle una sorpresa – sonrió satisfecho – le dije que te sacara de tu casa porque necesitaba hablarle de algo seriamente. Y tú ya la conoces. Cuando se le plantea que puedes tener un problema, se te lanza al cuello en un momento

Harry gruñó. Él ahí comiéndose la cabeza creyendo que había un nuevo novio y resulta que era Ron.

-¡ey! No te enfades, que te dejo que se lance a tu cuello – el pelirrojo rió divertido

-¿y esa sorpresa¿para qué? – preguntó ceñudo

-¡por nada! porque ella se lo merece¿no? – le inquirió

-Si, si, claro. Ella se merece lo mejor

-Muy bien – Harry era tan previsible – todo comienza a las nueve. Luna y yo hemos decidido que iremos llegando en intervalos, pa…para ir sorprendiéndola poco a poco. Iremos apareciendo poco a poco

-Bien – cada vez le gustaba más la idea de sorprenderla, los anteriores sentimientos liosos y confusos, y por supuesto celosos, habían pasado ya - ¿quién irá primero?

-Tu por supuesto - dijo impertérrito - Y date prisa – miró el reloj – son casi las nueve y Hermione me estaba esperando a mi para esa hora. Vamos, vamos

Los dos se levantaron de los asientos y fueron a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. Harry aún desconcertado por los últimos eventos, tomó los polvos y se metió en la chimenea. Antes de desaparecer completamente, lo único que vio fue la sonrisa maliciosa y satisfecha del pelirrojo.

Y dieron las nueve.

Harry casi tropezó con el revistero de su propio departamento. La oscuridad lo desconcertó ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? Unos cuantos puntos de luz le ayudaron a distinguir el sillón que estaba atravesado en sentido contrario al normal. Su nariz olfateó un olor extraño.

Y oyó la música.

Y sus ojos se adecuaron a la oscuridad

Y la vio.

Hermione caminaba despacio hacia el centro. Sus pies arrastraron los cientos de pétalos. Movimientos suaves a la vez de la música. Deslizaba la pierna derecha hacia fuera del camino que trazaba y recogía la izquierda. Majestuosa, repetía el mismo gesto, pero al revés mientras entraba en el salón

Yana il arbi weld il ghama wajil dellali

Dellali dellali

Harry no podía creer lo que veía. Cayó al sofá de la impresión¡Hermione estaba bailando la danza del vientre para él! Se movía deliciosamente delante de él. La chica subía las caderas intermitentemente desde abajo hacia arriba. Sus manos entrecruzadas por encima de su cabeza. El tintineo de los cascabeles sincronizados con sus movimientos.

Dana dana dana liy dellali

Miryooli dellali

Hermione se sentía pletórica. Una vez que empezaba nada la detenía. La música la llenaba. Podía vislumbrar sombras en el sillón, esperaba que Ron estuviera satisfecho con el espectáculo que ofrecía. Sonreía con sólo saber la recompensa.

Agitó sus caderas haciendo que los cascabeles temblaran. La danza del vientre era sinónimo de saber controlar tu propio cuerpo. La chica adelantó la pierna de derecha e hizo un movimiento en forma de ocho. Adelantó la pierna izquierda, apoyando el pie en el suelo sólo con la punta, entonces, empezó a subir y a bajar la cadera.

Yana il arbi weld maga waghmal dellali

Dellali dellali

Harry no podía más. Ahí estaba ese ombligo, esas piernas, esos brazos, ese rostro, esos ojos que le volvían loco. Esa Hermione era demasiado… ¿sensual? Y si ya de por si era duro aguantar la tensión diaria, que Hermione se pusiera a bailar así no aliviaba la situación¡si se estaba excitando sólo con verla bailar! Y el ambiente no ayudaba. Estaba seguro que Hermione había echado algo. Una mezcla de almizcle, canela y romero le inundaban las fosas nasales.

Yana il arbi weld il sara wasmar dellali

Dellali dellali

Hermione tenía las palmas juntas sobre su cabeza y movía las caderas primero hacia delante, luego a la derecha, atrás y hacia la izquierda, todo muy lentamente, para entonces repetir los mismos movimientos frenéticamente. Comenzó a girar, destapando sus piernas y haciendo sonar los cascabeles. Paró y de repente, Harry la escuchó gemir cuando movió el abdomen rápidamente.

La zhar la mimoun khallouni nhoum dellali

Dellali dellali

El moreno estaba ya que si estaba seguro de que el olor que había en la habitación era producido por alguna sustancia afrodisíaca. En su vida había estado tan nervioso, inquieto y sudado delante de una chica, aunque claro que si esa chica es la que de por si le volvía loco. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y se pasó la mano por la frente.

Con los ojos cerrados y los hombros quietos, Hermione movió el pecho hacia detrás y delante. Luego, serena, encogió y sacó el estómago. Cruzó los brazos en el aire y movió las caderas haciendo una forma parecida a la del infinito. Bajó los brazos y los extendió a los lados, su pelvis parecía dislocada y su cabeza parecía a una serpiente por sus movimientos.

Yana il arbi weld il maga waghmal dellali

Dellali

Harry se levantó para acercarse más. Necesitaba verla más de cerca. Notaba su piel brillante y luminosa, impregnada en un perfume estimulante. Sus pies descalzos se arrastraban sutilmente por entre los pétalos. Estaba a medio metro de ella y veía el suave tul cubriendo esa boca brillante. Unos pendientes grandes y dorados colgados en sus orejas. Los ojos perfilados en negro y…

…unos atentos ojos miel le observaban horrorizados

-¡Harry!

La chica paró de golpe y se apoyó la mano en el pecho, respirando entrecortadamente.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Espero que os haya gustado Los reviews los he respondido con el 'reply' y los anónimos con un review a mi nombre, vale?

Se aceptan más reviews, eh?

Próximamente la tercera y últimas parte. Muchos Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, nada es mío

**Danza del Vientre**

**Parte 3**

_…unos atentos ojos miel le observan horrorizados_

_-¡Harry!_

_La chica paró de golpe y se apoyó la mano en el pecho, respirando entrecortadamente._

-¿qué haces aquí? – Hermione aún no podía creer que el chico estuviera ahí -¿dónde está Ron y Luna?

-¿Ron y Luna? – dijo confundido – Si fue Ron el que me mando aquí diciendo que te habían preparado una sorpresa

-¿una sorpresa¡para nada! –gritó Hermione exaltada

-Sorpresa es lo que me he llevado yo – dijo Harry con una medio sonrisa

-Voy a matar a Ron – susurró Hermione – esto es una de sus tretas – pensó – Yo siento todo esto Harry, se suponía que tu no deberías estar aquí – se avergonzó. Harry estaba demasiado cerca y ella demasiado desnuda.

-¿y por qué no debería estar aquí? – preguntó haciéndose el interesado

-Por…porque – balbuceó la chica

-No pasa nada – dijo enternecido por la confusión de Hermione, luego, retiró la tela de su cara, que quedó colgando de una oreja, y tomó su barbilla – en verdad, lo disfruté – Hermione se sonrojó - ¿no crees que ya bailas lo suficientemente bien para dejar esas clases y compartir las tardes conmigo?

-Harry, yo…

Pero Harry no pudo más a esa tentación. Llevaba esperando más de tres años por esos labios y no podía aguantar más el apresurado ritmo de su corazón ni podía contener los hipogrifos de su estómago, así que hizo lo único que le parecía sensato: besarla. La besó intensamente, pero a los dos segundos no le pareció tan sensato su gesto.

-Hermione, yo lo siento – se chupó los labios – no debí de hacer eso. Seguro que estás muy molesta

Hermione no estaba molesta, estaba impactada. Ahí estaba Harry, su amigo de siempre, besándola. Ahí estaba Harry, el hombre que amaba desde que era niña, mirándola avergonzado ¿sería todo un cruel sueño?

-Comprendo que ni me hables, pero no puedo guardarlo más para mí. No puedo con esta agonía que me carcome al verte cada día cuando preparas el desayuno, ni con la desesperación que me entra cuando algún hombre te mira¡no puedo estar viéndote todos los días, pero¡tampoco puedo estar sin ti!

Harry suspiró y retrocedió.

Hermione lo agarró del brazo y lo besó de nuevo.

-Hermione- susurró el moreno

-Yo tampoco puedo vivir contigo – le dijo. Harry, ofendido, le miró con la boca medio abierta mientras la sostenía por la cintura y la acercaba más – ¡siempre tenía que evitar el lanzarme a tus brazos¿sabes que esas calzonas nocturnas me ponen muy mala?

-¿y tú sabes que esos shorts negros pueden ocasionar que acabe en el infierno por tener pensamientos impuros?

Los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír como tontos.

-Estás muy guapa Hermione – dijo Harry mirándola de nuevo de arriba hasta abajo - ¿bailarías de nuevo para mí?

La chica rió graciosa y se separó de sus brazos. Ya que más daba que la viera. Si ponía esa cara de cachorrito al pedirle las cosas¿cómo podía negárselo? Puso de nuevo la canción. Mirando fijamente a Harry, se echó hacia atrás un par de pasos y abrió sus brazos. Hermione sonrió y se sacó la tela que tapaba parte de su rostro aún. Movió los hombros con una rotación hacia atrás y las caderas de lado a lado. La chica subió sus brazos y bajó un poco su cuerpo haciendo tintinear los cascabeles. Hermione giró, dándole por un momento la espalda a Harry. El chico le agarró por atrás, posesionando sus manos en su cintura y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica, y bailó al compás de ella, haciendo mover su pelvis junto a la de la chica

-Te adoro – le susurró en el oído – te quiero – besó su cuello

Las manos de Harry jugaron con las telas de su vientre y tocaron su ombligo. Hermione rió

-Me haces cosquillas Harry – dijo poniendo sus manos encima de las de Harry deteniéndolo

-¿si? – sonrió divertido y liberándose de las manos de Hermione, tocó de nuevo su ombligo. Hermione se agitó brevemente entres sus brazos

-¡Harry! – protestó la chica – toma, entretente con esto – la chica guió las manos del moreno hacia el final de su top. Harry encontró allí una especie de ganchillos desde donde colgaban las telas transparentes.

Harry soltó uno y la primera tela cayó al suelo lentamente. El chico pasó suavemente la mano por el nuevo sitio descubierto y subió hacia arriba. La curvatura de los senos de Hermione fue tocada por sus manos. La chica soltó un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en Harry, que besó su hombro.

Harry la giró y quedaron de frente, sin apartar la mirada. Hermione sonrió a esos ojos verdes que la cautivaban y Harry se bañó en esos ojos que siempre le comprendían. Pero Hermione fue la primera en flaquear y bajó la mirada a los labios de su acompañante, devorándoselos al instante siguiente.

Hermione notaba los botones de la camisa de Harry en su vientre mientras instalaba sus dedos cómodamente en la cabellera indomable del ojiverde. Harry saboreó la boca que consideraba suya y mordisqueó suavemente el labio que tanto le hacía sufrir.

Bajó sus besos al mentón de la chica, pero se detuvo, esperando su consentimiento antes de continuar. Hermione lo miró y supo que tenía el camino sólo para él. Rozó y arrastró los labios por el largo cuello mientras creía que moriría feliz de una intoxicación de vainilla y mirra.

La chica buscó los botones que tanto le incordiaban y los sacó uno a uno. Harry sonrió en su cuello al sentir el tacto de Hermione en su piel. Se separó ligeramente de ella para que pudiera deslizar la camisa por sus hombros. La castaña maravillada pasó lentamente las manos por el torso masculino.

-Ahora voy a buscarle yo las cosquillas Sr. Potter – dijo Hermione

-¿serás capaz, Srta. Granger? Estoy seguro de no tener – sonrió Harry

-¿Seguro? – Hermione lo susurró lentamente en su oído y luego dejó un beso húmedo debajo -¿estás seguro? – le sopló cálidamente

Harry tembló cuando Hermione fue bajando poco a poco por su cuello, clavícula y hombro. Mientras pasaba por ahí sus labios, con las manos jugueteaba en su cintura en busca de algún punto débil. Pero todo fue inútil. Lo más que podía hacer era que temblara con su boca, pero no podía hacerlo reír.

-Creo que perdiste – Harry satisfecho de sí mismo miró la expresión ofuscada de _su _chica – y ahora me toca a mi jugar

Harry agarró a la castaña y con el mayor cuidado posible la tendió en el lecho de pétalos. Besó sus manos y sus labios. Soltó el cabello castaño y desparramó los enredados rizos por el suelo, mezclándolos con los suaves pétalos.

-Eres hermosa – dijo Harry ronco

El chico fue a su estómago y siguió con la labor que había dejado inacabada: quitar los pañuelos transparentes que tapaban la piel de la chica. Soltó varios y los fue depositando a su alrededor. Con las piernas abiertas se colocó sobre ella sin aplastarla y besó repetidamente su vientre. Fue a por el último trozo de tela rápidamente, teniendo así una visión completa. Tomó un pétalo rojo y lo pasó lentamente por la frente de Hermione, de ahí a la nariz, la barbilla y el cuello. Continúo por su escote, donde se divirtió un rato, y acabó en su pequeño ombligo.

Hermione no podía aguantar más esa lenta y suave tortura. En un gesto rápido y valiente tomó las manos de Harry y las posó en sus pechos. Harry la miró sorprendida y después sonrió con deleite. La pregunta '¿impaciente acaso?' bailaba en sus ojos verdes. Hermione se incorporó levemente y Harry llevó sus manos a la espalda femenina para despojarla de la prenda que tapaba su pecho.

Cuando Harry vio ese hermoso paisaje no sabía si seguir contemplándolo, tocarlo o probarlo. Aunque claro, podía hacer todo. El moreno besó sus labios con ansias y estableció un sendero desde allí hasta uno de los pechos de la chica. Hermione comenzó a hacer complicados dibujos en la ancha espalda de Harry, pero gimió y casi gritó cuando Harry atrapó hambriento uno de sus pezones. Hermione se agarró a la espalda creyendo imposible sentir lo que sentía. Harry siguió besando, mordiendo y lamiendo mientras llevaba sus manos a la parte inferior del conjunto de Hermione. La chica notaba lo que él buscaba y le facilitó el camino. No pudo evitar suspirar cuando sintió la masculinidad del chico en un muslo.

Harry se deshizo de las múltiples telas rosas. Pasó manos y dedos por los suaves muslos. Hermione aprovechó para buscar el botón del pantalón y abrirlo solícita, sin embargo aprovechó para simplemente rozar la dura virilidad del chico. Harry se estremeció al sentir la caricia y vio divertido la expresión de Hermione que pasaba desde la inseguridad por su acto a la incredulidad por lo que se había atrevido a hacer. Harry se terminó de sacar el pantalón y Hermione pudo notarlo más directamente sobre ella. Se besaron de nuevo con suma pasión. Harry sacó los brazaletes dorados de los brazos lentamente, besando de camino codos, antebrazos y manos. Después el chico pasó las manos por la cintura femenina y agachó la cabeza para besar el ombligo, ocasionando una risa alegre. Bajó hasta las caderas y pasó por allí la nariz, aspirando el dulce aroma, siguió un camino hasta el muslo derecho, que besó y acarició fervientemente. Continuó su recorrido hasta llegar al tobillo y sacó el brazalete dorado. Juguetón, le enseñó a la chica el brazalete y luego, fue a por el otro.

Hermione suspiraba angustiada, demasiado placer junto. Harry tomó de nuevo un pétalo blanco y miró a los ojos de la castaña. Desde luego, quería hacer sufrir a su compañera. Arrastró el pétalo por el tobillo, la rodilla y el muslo, retrocedió y subió de nuevo hasta pasar el pétalo por la feminidad de la chica. Hermione se estremeció al sentir el roce de los dedos de Harry. El moreno llegó hasta el ombligo y pasó el pétalo entre la línea de los pechos, mientras él se subía lenta y cuidadosamente sobre la chica. Cuando llegó a sus labios, sustituyó el pétalo por su boca y se besaron de nuevo ansiosamente.

Hermione llevó sus manos al trasero de Harry. Mientras continuaba besándolo, introdujo los pulgares en la fina prenda que los separaba. El moreno separó con sus labios y lengua el castigado labio y lo besó suavemente mientras se elevaba un poco dejando a Hermione terminar su cometido. Cuando los dos cuerpos hicieron plenamente contacto, una corriente los hizo estremecerse.

-Te quiero Harry

-Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi vida

Se besaron como si no hubiera más días y se abrazaron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Hermione abrió las piernas lentamente para permitirle la entrada a Harry y éste suavemente se acopló a ella y comenzó a moverse. La chica lo besó de nuevo, sentir a Harry en su interior y sentir sus labios en su boca a la vez era más de lo que podía imaginar. Harry aumentó el ritmo y Hermione se agarró a sus hombros sin poder evitar un gemido contra los labios de Harry. El moreno colocó las manos tras la cabeza de Hermione para que no se lastimara con el suelo. Hermione acarició la espalda de Harry, acabando sus caricias en su trasero, cosa que excitó más al chico.

Sabían que de un momento a otro ambos explotarían sin poder controlarse y por ello buscaron sus miradas y se susurraron mutuamente su amor. Dejaron escapar un gemido y entonces, sus almas se confundieron en un mismo corazón.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Crees que todo irá bien? – preguntó ansioso Ron

-Por supuesto querido, nuestro plan no tiene lagunas – Luna sonrió divertida - ¿un poco más?

-Gracias – la rubia le sirvió de nuevo en su copa

Con la preciosa vista de un Londres tranquilo, los esposos disfrutaban de una noche oscura y sin nubes. Ron estaba sentado en una hamaca y tenía a Luna entre sus piernas. No vivían con grandes lujos, ya que su pequeño apartamento en el centro londinense y esa terracita en la que estaban les bastaba.

Luna dejó de nuevo la botella de champán en el suelo. Ellos ya estaba celebrando por adelantado. La rubia elevó su copa al astro nocturno.

-Por que por una vez en la vida nuestros amigos no hayan estado ciegos

-Tú lo has dicho cariño – Ron chocó su copa con la de ella - ¿y qué tal si te pones de nuevo ese conjuntito y pasamos una noche divertida bajo la Luna?

-¿estás sugiriendo que continuemos la estirpe Weasley? – preguntó Luna apoyándose más en Ron

-Exacto. Espero que los niños sean tan guapos como tú

Y como dos amantes que ya se conocen, se perdieron entre besos y caricias

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,…

Los dos estaban tendidos sobre el lecho de pétalos. Hermione apoyada sobre el hombro de Harry se dedica a intercalar besos en su cuello con declaraciones de amor mientras el ojiverde acariciaba su espalda y cintura

-¿eres consciente de lo feliz que me haces Hermione? - preguntó el moreno tras atrapar un rizo castaño

-Igual de feliz que tú me haces a mí¿vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche?

-No pienso separarme de ti en el resto de mi vida – sonrió Harry

-Pues espero que algún día de estos me permitas vestirme y salir a la calle – rió la chica contra su cuello

-Me lo pensaré, pero te aviso que el resto de los mortales no tienen mi consentimiento para ver a mi diosa – dijo muy serio

-¡Harry! – le regañó dulce la chica - ¡que al final me lo voy a creer! – la chica se incorporó de él

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó abrumado por perder su calor

-A por la manta del sofá. Pillaremos un resfriado – Harry sonrió, que extraño, Hermione preocupándose por algo.

Hermione se quedó sentada por un momento en el suelo y se recogió el abundante pelo. Harry no pudo creer que se pudiera acalorar de nuevo con sólo ver como sus pechos subían con ese gesto. La chica soltó el cabello y se arrastró para tomar la manta que colgaba del sofá. Apoyó la mano en una rodilla de Harry para alcanzarle y no creyó lo que sintió

-Harry – se volvió a él - ¿has temblado?

-¿yo? – la miró nervioso – no, no

-¡Si, has temblado! – Hermione se sentó frente a él y llevó de nuevo su mano hacia la rodilla

-Espera¡espera! – Harry intentaba parar el itinerario de esa mano

-¡tienes cosquillas en la rodillas! – la chica se dedicó a tocar las nudosas rodillas masculinas - ¡te encontré las cosquillas! – reía alegre Hermione – y mira que es extrañó tenerlas ahí

-La que va a hablar – dijo irónico Harry sin poder parar de reír por los tocamientos – la que tiene cosquillas en el ombligo

-Es que ese es mi punto débil – dijo la chica mientras Harry la tomaba de los brazos hacia arriba y se colocaba encima de ella

-¿pues sabes cuál es mi punto débil? – la castaña negó mientras se estremecía por los besos recibidos en su cuello

-Tú – y los recién descubiertos amantes se sumergieron de nuevo en la odisea del amor.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, pues esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado y espero con ansias vuestros reviews!

Muchos besos!


End file.
